Rage Unleashed
by KingPLJ
Summary: COMPLETE! Welcome everyone to my first ever Walking Dead (more than 1 chapter) fanfic! Yes, TheBigBadWolf1, here it is. Takes place Season 2 episode 4 in the herd. When Clem cuts Sarita's hand, Kenny becomes enraged and pushes Clem into the walkers and one pushes her down and tries to get to her. Will Kenny save her? Or will his anger get the better of him and he leaves her?
1. The Betrayal

"You-you... **AAAHHHHH**!" Saraita screamed in pain at her now new stump on her right hand. Not long after, walkers got Sarita from behind and started their dinner. Clementine, frozen in shock and fear, could do nothing but watch.

"SARITA!" Kenny yelled in horror of seeing his girlfriend being bitten by walkers. He ran to over to her and killed said walkers ruthlessly. Sarita fell to the ground barely hanging on to life.

"Sarita? It's going to be okay, kay'?" Kenny reassured her, failing miserably, his voice wavering. "Kenny, we've got to go!" Clementine tried to persuade him.

"Shut it! You had no right Clementine! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kenny yelled with tears, and he pushed her right in to a walker that knocked her down, Laying on her back, trying to keep the walker at bay, she asked for help, "K-KENNY! HELP!" She tilted her head back ever so slightly and saw the smug look on Kenny's face, he was smiling at this. To make matters even worse Mike had run off before Kenny pushed her down.

She was furious at Kenny for leaving her in this predicament, Sarita was done, if she hadn't cut her hand off, the infection would have spread and killed her regardless. Yet, he had the audacity, the nerve to be a little bitch when she cut Sarita's hand.

Clem really was starting to doubt Lee's decision for Kenny to look after her. With renewed fury, she kicked the walker off her for just enough time for an escape.

She ran and ducked under multiple walkers and made her way to Parker's run. Before she got to the entrance, she ducked into a bush as she saw Kenny just close enough to hear out the conversation he was having with Luke. (AU: Sarah,Luke and Nick don't get separated.)

"Where's Clem?" Luke asked with worry evident in his question. "She got killed in the herd." Kenny responded with no emotion what-so-ever. "Wh-WHAT!?" Luke just couldn't process what he had just heard, Clementine, dead? It was unreal!

"Let's go tell the others." Kenny said. Luke nodded with tears in his eyes. She couldn't exactly make out what the two said to the group, but she had a pretty good idea, she was dead, and she saw everyone's expression carefully.

Bonnie was a little sadder than Mike was, but they didn't cry about it, in fact, they moved on pretty quickly after that. Believe it or not, Rebecca was crying softly and Nick and Luke were trying to suppress their tears, Kenny didn't care, and Sarah was bawling, she just lost her only friend in the world.

Clementine was so furious that without thinking she ran up to them, they were so lost in their own thoughts they didn't notice her. With as much hate, anger and venom she could spit out, she screamed one 'mans' name.

**"KENNY!"**


	2. The Arguement

**"KENNY!"**

Everyone snapped their heads around. "Clementine!?" Luke asked, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Yeah, it's me.." She said with a growl and a glare at Kenny. She allowed a hug from Luke. "You're not bit are you?" He asked with the utmost worry. "No, I'm fine." He sighed with relief, but noticed the angry look on her face.

"What's wrong Clem?" Luke wondered, it took a lot to make her mad.

"Well," Clementine paused to add to the suspense. 'WHAT!?' Luke screamed in his head but controlled himself, but Clem saw right through it." After Kenny had his little 'moment' with me, he ran away from the herd and left me for dead!" Luke was furious on the inside, but didn't dare look at Kenny like that before he knew the entire story, and everyone else thought the same.

Fortunetly or unfortunetly, Clem looked in his direction and saw him smirk for a moment at the memory, bastard.

"What happened Clem?" Bonnie asked in a soft tone. Clementine looked down, what she was about to tell is going to break her heart hearing it out loud.

"He pushed me into a walker and wouldn't save me from it, and he smiled thinking I was going to be killed and ran away..." Clem couldn't say anymore and had tears go down her cheeks.

By then everyone glared with fury at Kenny, "What the fuck man? Why'd you go and do that!?" Mike asked, actually pissed off, it didn't matter if he didn't know the girl that well, you don't leave little girls, hell, ANYONE behind, regardless of the situation.

"She cut Sarita's hand off! She's dead because of this little shitbird!" Kenny retorted, pointing a finger at Clementine's small, crying figure, who Bonnie was trying to comfort.

"I only did it because she was bitten, if I hadn't she would have died a slow painful death from the bite!" Clementine yelled from her position on a log.

"You shut up! She would have lived had you not cut her up like you're a butcher! We could have cut it off later!" Kenny screamed back, taking a threatining step closer.

"Enough Kenny!" Luke told him, stepping closer.

"Like you did with Lee!?" Clementine argued, she made a valid point. Kenny froze, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Well, well if you hadn't gone runnin' off with that stranger like a dumbass maybe Lee would still be alive!" Kenny smirked when Clementine showed her shocked face to mention that.

"Lee should have left you in that treehouse to die!" Kenny finished, satisfied. He saw Clem's face and decided he just couldn't stand here for the moment and went on a walk.

"I-I, but-" Clem just couldn't find the words. Kenny was right with every word, had she not run off Lee would have never gotten bitten, had he left her when he found her he would not have have had to risk his life to save her. Though, then a positive thought struck her.

Wthout her, Lee would've died much earlier. The babysitter trying to get to him and she gave him the weapon he needed to kill it. He would've died without it.

Then there was the time in the drug store, when Lee, was holding the door down, she got the cane to keep the walkers at bay, nobody else could have at the time.

When Molly beat up Lee and was about to kill him, Clem showed up and stopped her from doing so.

There were others too, anyway, she had helped him as well.

"I helped him!" Clem suddenly yelled with renewed vigor. "Don't worry Clem, I'll take care of it" Luke informed her. "No, I can handle it." She resisted. "But Clem-"

"But nothing! I can do it!" "Enough!" a voice yelled. It was Rebecca.

"Clem, how about you-". TO BE CONTINED

**A/N - Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it! Just so you know, my internet went out the day I wanted to upload so sorry, nothing I could do. :(**

**Anyway, please let me know if you think Clem should handle it or Luke! Also, if you have any ideas, I'll gladly think about using them!**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't up to the last chapter's standards though, also I might add a profile detailing me, so look forward towards that!**

**Anyway, with nothing else to add, I hope your're enjoying it still! :D R&R!**


	3. It Gets Serious!

**A/N -** Hello**everyone, sorry for not updating in so long, but hey, I'm here now! Anyway, in regards to the poll that I did in the reviews, it seems as Clem has won. Sorry to those that wanted Luke to do it, but hey, maybe next time! :D R&R!**

"Clem, how about you-" Rebecca abruptly ended her sentence and started anew. "Look, Luke, sit this one out." Rebecca said.

"Wha-WHAT!?" Luke yelled, surprised at these turn of events.

"Listen Luke, this is something personal that isn't our place to be in, let Clem handle it." She elaborated.

"Bu-But did you see the hatred in Kenny's eyes? He's gone mad!" Luke pleaded, only to cut be off by Clem.

"Luke." She said one word, that was all that was needed for Luke to understand. She can take care of herself, she survived Carver, she can survive Kenny.

"A-Alright, but at least bring your gun!" He advised her, to which she nodded. She made her way to Kenny.

**10 minutes later- (Warning! EPIC argument incoming)**

"What do you want?" Kenny asked, not turning to her.

"We're going to talk!" Clem said firmly, no fear in her voice.

"No." Was his response, emotionless. "WE WILL!" She screamed at him, not caring for walkers at the immediate moment.

"Shut it! I said what was needed to be said! That's it!" He told her, anger boiling. One threatening step towards her.

"Oh yeah!? Like how you killed Larry in cold blood!?" Another step. (Thanks Legionary Prime for that).

"How you beat up Lee for trying to help you out with Duck!?" One more step, a growl.

"How you acted like an asshole for losing your family as if you're the only one!?" Two steps, fists clenched.

One more to seal the deal.

"How you failed Lee in taking care of me?" That was it, he snapped. Fists cocked, he swung.

It never made to its target.

For a second, she thought the person that stopped his fist was Lee, but she rubbed her eyes and saw Luke, and smiled. He smiled back, with a grin, but soon a frown when he looked at Kenny.

"Leave her alone." His voice trailing off, rage emanating off his being.

"Or what?" Kenny said getting out of Luke's grip. Luke aims the AK-47 at him threateningly, though both parties knowing he was incapable of shooting someone. Kenny scoffed, "Please..." And quick as lighting took out his gun and aimed for Clementine. Before Clem could even flinch, Luke jumped in front of her and took the bullet. Her eyes widening as he started to bleed with no signs of stopping, he couldn't die now!

"You monster!" She took her gun out with her voice wavering, "Leave us alone!"

One threatening step forward.

"Please..." Tears down her face, she had to make a decision quick, she stole a quick glance at Luke, face pale. Either she focused on Luke and tried to keep Kenny off him, or she runs and leaves for help, leaving Luke with Kenny.

Another step.

What would Lee do?

**A/N - Another choice to make, what will YOU choose? Let me know! Ideas, critiques? I'm up for anything!**


	4. It's All On You

**A/N - Fuck, I gotta start making story parts faster! Anyway, thanks for the criticism on the last chapter, I updated it a little bit! Also, staying with Luke and Kenny seemed to win out, so there you have it.**

'Fuck it', Clem thought, and immediately went to check on Luke, who's breathing was slowing. "Luke! C'mon stay with me!" Clementine's voice was desperate as she put pressure on the wound.

She hadn't even heard Kenny as he suddenly started running towards her. For a moment, she thought he was going to tackle her, but he jumped OVER her into a walker that had creeped up on her undetected.

"Clementine, get that vampire some help NOW! I'll stay with him!" Kenny's voice was sharp while killing the walker, leaving no room for any arguments, and Clem nodded, wondering what brought on this change of heart...

-Before from Kenny's POV-

Kenny stood there, lost in his thoughts, looking at this picture before him that he caused. It reminded him of Lee and Clem when she was younger. 'Lee would faint a lot at the time, Clem would do somethin' like this' Kenny thought to himself, sad about the memory of his best friend.

'Clem...what have I done?' Kenny was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when suddenly a walker crawled up to Clem, with the latter not noticing. 'SHIT!' He cursed internally and went off to kill it.

Wasting no time, except catching the look of fear cross her face for a moment, jumped over her to get the walker and subsequently kill it.

"Clementine, get that vampire some help NOW! I'll stay with him!" He tried to joke with considering he was being a douche earlier. He sighed as Clem ran off, maybe he could make it up to her.

-**At the Parker's Run**-

"MIKE! JANE!" Clem screamed as she quickly explained the situation to the the frantic group at her outburst, making sure to tell them about Kenny's sudden change of heart.

"Alright, let's go!" Make ordered as Jane grabbed their medical supplies, "Quick, Luke needs us!" Clem added.

-**Back at Luke's 'Resting Place**'-

They arrived to see Kenny fending off any walker that got too close to him and Luke, smiling to them when he saw them.

"Patch him up now, and work on'm later!" They nodded seeing his sensible logic and Jane rapidly wrapped the gauze around his torso, speaking of which, Jane noticed, he looked like a vampire. Mike and Clem fended off the walkers alongside Kenny, and were able to kill about 10 altogether before Jane called out to get run away, to which they left without a moments hesitation, Mike supporting Luke as they made their hasty retreat .

As much as the walkers wanted that last meal, they just couldn't keep up with our favorite characters, and soon lost interest.

"*Huff* Everyone, *Puff* okay?" Kenny asked tiredly, _'I really need to improve my cardio'._

"Yeah, I think so!" Mike replied happily, especially as seeing as Kenny wasn't being aggressive at the moment.

Together they went to Parker's Run and hurriedly explained everything to the group, and Bonnie gently laid Luke down, patched him up better, and went to sleep (Luke did).

"Well, what are we gonna do about him?" Bonnie asked, shifting her gaze to Kenny.

"Huh, haven't really though about it!" Mike said, "How about we put this into a vote, whether Kenny stays or leaves?"

"Alright" Rebecca said reluctantly, "I vote he leaves!"

"I do too!" Jane agreed coldly, "Mike?"

"I vote he stays" the man in question replied, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie wasn't sure, she already met one madman, she didn't need another, "I abstain."

Kenny didn't count, so they shifted their gaze to Nick and Sarah.

"I choose he leaves" Nick said, and Sarah said "I c-choose he s-stays."

All at once, people looked at Clem, "Well? Your vote counts for Luke as well seeing as he almost always agrees with you, you'll be the winning vote, no pressure!" Mike said sarcastically.

**Well, it's up to you! Last fan poll for this story and a while, so make this count! The last chapter is next! Also, I'll give you guys a week to put your two cents in, and then I'll work on the final chapter!**


	5. It's Okay

**A/N - Okay, so with a landslide victory, Kenny...(drum roll)...STAYS! Yup, there you have it, so please, as to not take up your time, enjoy.**

**Also my Condolences go out to BloodyClementine**.

"Um," Clem was sweating bullets, and everyone noticed. It's not like its everyday you're put on the spot like this. Kenny looked at her with hopeful eyes, but she could tell he thought, _'Do what you gotta do' _.

"He stays, he's my friend, and we don't leave friends behind." Clementine remembered that day she defended Ben, while it be in vain as he died anyway, but regardless, she stood her ground. She sure as hell wasn't gonna change that belief now. Kenny was internally praying Clem wouldn't send him away, like a delinquent being sent to boot camp.

Rebecca noticeably frowned, _'Guess our relationship is back at square one' _Clem thought. Mike and Bonnie were smiling, though Bonnie not as much. Kenny was shocked, he was prepared (somewhat) to leave for good, so he was jumping for joy on the inside.

"Then it's settled!" Mike declared as he walked away, with the rest of the group following his example.

Clem looked at Kenny, they stared back at each other, neither individual making any sign of moving, just being stationary.

"Clem" Kenny started with a serious voice, he proceeded to crouch to her level, "I'm sorry, I'm, so so sorry!" Kenny apologized profusely. This saddened Clementine, seeing Kenny like this, begging for forgiveness, voice cracking.

"Kenny." She said this firmly, he looked up, "You're forgiven." Kenny smiled, and they embraced, each having tears run down their cheeks. "But", Kenny's heart sunk, "Don't ever say sorry to me like that, you look like you saw a soap opera!" Clem joked, lightly punching his arm. He laughed, and he silently made a promise to make it up to Lee's little girl.

"Come on, let's get back to the camp." Clem and Kenny said in unison, with a final laugh, they walked...

**A/N -IMPORTANT! There we have it, the end of _Rage Unleashed_. Hope you all enjoyed, please send fanfic ideas via private messaging or reviews in stories. Also, I advise you to check out my other stories if you haven't already! Check my story list at least once a week, because I plan on doing more Naruto, and start doing Five Nights at Freddy's, so please, if you want to read something from me, check me out, (PAUSE).**


End file.
